


everything that you've ever dreamed of

by icecreamhour



Series: there's nothing to be afraid of [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bloodplay, Double Penetration, Established Im Jaebum/Mark Tuan, Human Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Mild Painplay, Minor Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Mark Tuan, Vampire Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Werewolf Jackson Wang, mild spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: it's halloween, and jaebeom has a new set of rules to learn.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Series: there's nothing to be afraid of [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980014
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	everything that you've ever dreamed of

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with more blood.

Jaebeom’s four day off rotation includes having Halloween off. Jaebeom is so used to working, and usually never going out at night anyways on his days off. He lives in a modest two-bedroom house in Capitol Hill that he inherited a mortgage on when his aunt passed and left everything to him. He’d stay in, hand out candy to some of the neighborhood kids, and go to sleep during his usual shift schedule. 

It’s just different this year, because Mark wants to take him somewhere. 

Jaebeom doesn’t know much about Mark’s friends, or where he hangs out during the day when he isn’t at his house. Mark starts spending more and more time at Jaebeom’s lately, a little too excited for their plans during Jaebeom’s days off work from the hospital. He managed to sneak a few blood bags out for the time being, and Mark has taken up to sipping blood out of Jaebeom’s champagne glasses. 

He’s cooking dinner for himself, his own attempt at making pasta with garlic bread. He takes it out of the oven when the bread is fully toasted, and takes a bite out of it while Mark stares at him, slowly sipping blood from his glass. 

“That’s garlic,” Mark deadpans. 

“Oh, shit,” Jaebeom drops the piece of bread on the counter, and swallows down the bite he just ate. He didn’t realize the mistake he made, and Jaebeom buries his face in his hands. “It’s not going to like, burn your mouth if I kiss you, right? Like that stuff is all fake?” he mumbles right into his hands. 

“Hey, hey,” Mark steps forward, and wraps his arms around him. “It’s just a stupid myth, I was just messing with you.” 

“I hate you,” Jaebeom pouts. “I was really worried that you were going to burn up inside if you drank my blood or something,” he whines. 

“It’s not going to burn me, baby,” Mark coos, and Jaebeom finally uncovers his face. Mark is gently rubbing small circles into his lower back, and it just feels good. “Come here,” Mark moves to place one hand under Jaebeom’s chin, tilting his face towards him. 

Jaebeom can taste the blood off of Mark’s tongue when they kiss. It’s different when it’s not _his_. He doesn’t like it this way, when Mark tastes like someone else instead of himself. He’s already pouting again, pushing at Mark’s chest and Mark bites down on his lower lip. 

“Baby,” Mark frowns. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s not right,” Jaebeom sighs. “You don’t taste like _me_ ,” 

“Why don’t we fix that then,” Mark purrs, and lowers his lips to Jaebeom’s neck. He hasn’t fed from him in a few days, since Jaebeom wanted to get marked up on Halloween. There wasn’t any point in waiting anymore, since all Jaebeom wants is Mark’s teeth sinking into his skin just to feel the rush of pain and pleasure that floods his brain. Mark slowly parts his lips open, and lets his fangs sit on top of Jaebeom’s skin. He’s always like this, teasing and licking his neck before he finally sinks his teeth into him. 

He breaks through the skin, and Mark grips tightly onto Jaebeom. He can’t move this way, and it feels like he’s tearing into the skin of his neck. Mark doesn’t hold back, biting down hard and licking over Jaebeom’s wound after he’s finally had enough. His tongue laps over the puncture marks, and Jaebeom only squirms. 

“Prey,” Mark whispers right against his neck. He bites down on the same spot again, hard. Jaebeom shifts, letting out a loud whimper while Mark continues feeding from him. Jaebeom prefers the pain alone from the bite. He’s only ignoring the pleasure until it overwhelms him, when he feels the blood drip down his neck and watches as Mark pulls back. His mouth is covered in blood, and it’s dripping down Mark’s chin. 

“Mine,” Jaebeom hums, and runs his fingers over Mark’s lips. He pricks his finger against one of Mark’s fangs, and Mark is quick to suck on the wound. Jaebeom slips his finger out of Mark’s mouth, and stares down at his teeth again. 

“How about now?” Mark asks, and leans in close. Their lips haven’t touched yet, and the blood drips down Jaebeom’s shirt. 

“What?” Jaebeom stumbles. 

Mark grabs him by the back of the neck, and pulls Jaebeom into a bruising kiss. It’s better this time, because Mark tastes like _him_. It’s his blood running down Mark’s chin, his blood shining on Mark’s fangs, his blood on his tongue. Just like the way it’s supposed to taste. 

“It’s like you now, right?” Mark pulls away, only to lap at the wound on Jaebeom’s neck. The bleeding has already stopped, but Mark likes to take care of his wounds. “I taste like you.” 

“Like me,” Jaebeom breathes. 

“Come here, baby,” Mark links their fingers together, and tugs his arm slightly. He trails right behind Mark, gripping onto his hand and letting himself be led out of the kitchen. It’s not a far walk, since Jaebeom’s house is so small already. “Let’s go.” 

It’s a routine at this point. Mark tears off his clothes, and pushes him down onto the bed. He nibbles at his skin, going further down his body and biting just around his nipples. There’s the remnants of pretty teeth indents in Jaebeom’s skin, and Mark gets down to his thighs. It’s Mark’s favorite, to bite down on the inner skin of Jaebeom’s thigh and _chew_. The flesh of his thighs are already so sensitive, and when Mark sinks his teeth into Jaebeom’s thighs, he can hardly keep himself still. 

“So sensitive,” Mark croons, and drags his teeth against his thighs. It’s not enough to pierce through the skin, until Mark reaches the innermost sensitive part and bites down. Jaebeom gasps, and runs his hands through Mark’s hair, trying to find something to hold on to. He doesn’t feed much, and lets the blood drip down his thighs. Mark doesn’t clean it up with his tongue, and when Jaebeom lets go of his hair, Mark presses his fingers into the punctures, like he’s trying to press the pain back into him. 

“More,” Jaebeom pleads. 

“You still want more?” Mark asks, and presses his thumb harder into Jaebeom’s thigh. “I think I’ve spoiled you a little too much.” 

“I want it,” Jaebeom sobs out. “ _Please_.” 

The pressure of Mark’s thumb is still hard against the flesh of his wound. It hurts, but Jaebeom is too dizzy to care. He’s high off the pleasure of pain alone, feeling the blood slowly drip from the open wound on his neck. He’s a little lightheaded, but Mark knows Jaebeom prefers it like this. 

He only looks down to see Mark’s hand covered in his blood. The bleeding has stopped, and Mark finally removes the pressure of his thumb to lap his tongue over the skin. 

“You’re so hard already,” Mark says, trailing his hands up and wrapping his hand loosely around the base of Jaebeom’s cock. He doesn’t give any pressure, letting his blood covered hand hold him there while drops of precome are already shining and leaking down. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, only for Mark to stop. “Look at me, please,” Mark tells him. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom whines. The sight of it alone is already too much. His blood on Mark’s teeth, the mess of his hands, and Jaebeom puts his hand on the back of Mark’s neck just to guide him back. “I’m looking,” he says too eagerly. 

“We’re not doing that,” Mark flashes his fangs, and moves until he’s situated on top of Jaebeom. The blood on his hands is just drying, and Mark brings his fingers up to Jaebeom’s lips. He smears the blood across the top of Jaebeom’s lip, as if he’s trying to paint his cupid’s bow red. Jaebeom tries to lick at his lips, but Mark pushes his fingers into his mouth, letting them slide against his tongue. “Clean them for me.” 

Jaebeom only obeys, swallowing down Mark’s fingers and trying to clean the blood off of them as much as possible. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, and it won’t be the last either. Mark pushes his fingers in and out of Jaebeom’s mouth, coating them completely with drool. His palm is still covered with dried blood, and Mark pulls his fingers out of Jaebeom’s mouth to clean off everything Jaebeom missed. 

“Bloodslut,” Mark hums, and swipes his tongue across his lower lip. 

He’s never heard that term before, and Jaebeom lets out a loud, airy whine when Mark says it again. 

“So cute,” Mark croons, and kisses down Jaebeom’s chest again. His teeth are light, barely nibbling into the skin as he drags his teeth over his stomach. They barely scratch the surface, and Jaebeom can still feel the pain radiating from the places where Mark bit into his flesh. He wraps his hands around Jaebeom’s waist, and flips him onto his stomach. 

Jaebeom touches his own neck, putting pressure onto one of the punctures. It’s already dry, but he likes the feeling of it. Feeling the blood and marks against his neck, and the evidence that will be left there for days. They usually fade into something dull, or nothing, and Mark is always ready to let something red and raw blossom onto his skin. 

“On your knees, baby,” Mark says, gently resting his hands on his waist. He’s always so warm, and Jaebeom presses his face into the pillow when he can hear Mark get the lube ready. He playfully bites the flesh of his thigh again, and lightly nibbles the parts of his skin that he hasn’t bitten into yet. His thighs tremble, but Mark keeps him in the right position. 

Jaebeom whines when Mark still doesn’t touch him. His hands are on his cheeks, spreading them apart and not giving Jaebeom the attention he needs. Jaebeom can hardly string his words together, still feeling light headed from all the feedings. 

Mark gives in, pressing a finger against the rim of his hole. Jaebeom moves his hips back, and Mark only holds onto him tighter, and bites into the soft part of his flesh until he can hear Jaebeom whimper at the pain. He sinks his teeth into him again, and slowly pushes one finger inside of him at the same time. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom whimpers. He can’t stop, involuntarily moving his hips back every time Mark pushes his finger even deeper inside of him. He’s quick to add a second, and it’s so easy like this, the feeling of Mark stretching him out while he still feels high of the pain every single bite. 

“That’s it, baby,” Mark curls his fingers, and Jaebeom cries out again. Mark always knows how to control the balance of pain and pleasure the way Jaebeom likes it. It’s not that long until Mark adds a third finger, and Jaebeom’s thighs can’t stop shaking when he keeps fucking his fingers back into him. There’s a mess of dried blood and tears on the sheets, and Jaebeom feels like he keeps grinding back into nothing when Mark removes his fingers. 

“Want you,” Jaebeom mumbles, still dazed and dizzy. He didn’t even come yet, and Mark pushes down on his lower back. Mark draws it out again, taking _playing with food_ to an entirely new meaning. He’s biting down on Jaebeom’s other thigh, the one left unmarked. He presses his fingers into the skin, and Jaebeom can feel the hot rush of blood dripping down his thighs. 

He doesn’t clean the wound this time, letting the blood drip onto the mattress. Jaebeom’s cock is still leaking precome, and he can barely hear Mark mumble out a yes before he’s pushing his cock inside of him. He starts slow, letting Jaebeom adjust to it. His knees already ache, but Mark thrusts forward, and Jaebeom only falters a little bit. 

Jaebeom sobs, still feeling the blood drip down his thigh every time Mark slams back into him. He builds up a quicker pace, occasionally reaching down Jaebeom’s thighs just to press into the wounds. Jaebeom can feel the mess of blood against his skin, and he grasps at the sheets trying to catch his breath every time Mark moves his hips. 

“‘M close,” Jaebeom breathes out. “Need you,” he whines. 

“You always want too much,” Mark is more intense when he grips Jaebeom’s thighs, digging his fingers into the flesh even harder. The blood on his thighs is still fresh, and Jaebeom just wants to feel Mark’s teeth against his skin one last time before he comes. He pulls out, and Jaebeom whines when Mark leaves him empty. 

He’s quick, flipping Jaebeom onto his back just so he can put his lips against Jaebeom’s neck. There’s no hint of teeth, and Mark slowly pushes his cock inside of him again. There’s tears still running down Jaebeom’s cheeks, and Mark laps his tongue over the dried blood on his neck. He builds up his pace again, the roll of Mark’s hips hitting even deeper on every thrust. 

“Please,” Jaebeom begs. 

“Needy little chew toy,” Mark hums against his neck, and sinks his teeth into the skin. He always bites down hard, and Jaebeom feels his body tremble at the movement. Mark hasn’t even touched him and he holds onto the pain when he comes. His eyes squeeze shut, still feeling the blood drip from his neck and thighs. It’s so much at once, with Mark lazily lapping his tongue over the wound while fucking back into him. 

He can’t do anything but whimper when Mark keeps going even harder. The bleeding on his thigh has already stopped, and Mark smears the combination of blood, sweat, and tears into Jaebeom’s skin. Jaebeom’s pulling him in closer, trying to feel as much of him as possible. The pressure against his wounds still isn’t enough, and he tries to beg without using his words. 

“So perfect,” Mark slams his hips into him one last time, and Jaebeom doesn’t need to think anymore when Mark is filling him up with his come. Mark just lays heavy against him, smearing blood on Jaebeom’s lips just to paint his face again. 

They stay there like that, both too tired to move and do anything else. Jaebeom doesn’t want to think about having to throw away the sheets in the morning, and remembering having to double up on garbage bags to prevent getting attention from the neighbors again. Mark just lazily licks at Jaebeom’s neck again, just to clean off the dried blood entirely. 

“Bath,” Jaebeom breathes out. “Takes too long.” 

“I want to,” Mark insists, and groans when he finally pulls out. He’s slower, moving down Jaebeom’s body so he can fit himself in between his thighs. “Such a mess,” he sighs. 

“You’re the one with the teeth,” Jaebeom reminds him. “Didn’t need to chew so hard.” 

“Yeah, but who’s the one who likes it?” Mark flashes his fangs again, and they’re still covered with Jaebeom’s blood. He only sees them for a second before Mark is between his thighs, licking at the trail of dried blood that made its way down. Mark doesn’t stop until Jaebeom’s wounds are entirely clean. 

“Tickles,” Jaebeom moves back a little bit, trying to wrestle his way out of Mark’s grip. 

“You’re so warm,” Mark says, pressing soft kisses along Jaebeom’s thighs. “It’s time to feed you now.” 

“Can you bring it to me?” Jaebeom runs his hands through Mark’s hair, tugging him upwards so he can give him a soft peck on the lips. “I’m tired.” 

“Of course, baby,” Mark gives him his biggest smile, showing Jaebeom his now-clean fangs. 

* * *

They spend the rest of Jaebeom’s days off at home, with Mark lazing around on the couch with Nora while Jaebeom runs his errands for the week. It’s a normal routine, and Jaebeom thinks he’s starting to like it this way. Things don’t always get as messy when Mark feeds on him, but Mark sticks to the blood bags again before Halloween approaches. 

Jaebeom’s always known there are more monsters in this world other than Vampires, and he’s heard proof of these tales from Mark. He only briefly explains there’s a certain hierarchy, and Mark’s happens to be based in Seattle. There’s one person in charge, and Mark only tells him that he’s one of the oldest vampires that anyone’s ever known, and he’s the one responsible for turning Mark. 

Jaebeom only knew about this information going into Halloween, since it was important for wherever Mark wanted to take him. He told him that all Jaebeom had to do was obey the rules, and everything would be fine. It’s a few days later when things start to get interesting.

Mark takes him to a club on Halloween. It’s where all the vampires hang out, in some dark warehouse in SoDo that Jaebeom didn’t even know existed. There’s no excuse for him to cover up the bites and the bruises on his skin tonight since it’s Halloween. To everyone else, it just seemed like a costume with fake dried blood against his skin. Only it was real. The chill of the night doesn’t bother him, and the both of them get inside the club pretty quickly. 

It’s just more different than Jaebeom expects. 

Mark told him it was a vampires only club. Everything was restricted. Humans were only allowed on the basis that they were there for one purpose. _To be food_. Jaebeom only knew that it was common for vampires to bring human partners along, just for a night of fun. He kept on insisting it would be fine, and Jaebeom wouldn’t be under any trouble tonight. Jaebeom just didn’t know if he fully believed it. 

Mark’s hand is possessive around his waist, holding Jaebeom close while a few of the vampires stare at him on their way in. The music is blaring, and Mark pushes him forward a little bit. They hang out at the bar first, Mark dismissing the offers of shots of blood in favor of accepting any alcohol they had. He lets Jaebeom take a sip from his drink first, only it’s stronger than what’s acceptable for humans. 

“Sorry,” Mark laughs. “Forgot how strong they make this for people like me,” he says. 

“People like you?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Alcohol doesn’t have much impact on me, anyways,” Mark says, and downs the rest of the glass. “Doesn’t really taste like much, either.” 

“Why drink, then?” Jaebeom asks. 

“To feel a little more human again, I guess,” he shrugs. “Let’s go and dance for a bit,” Mark says, changing the subject. 

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Mark flashes him a toothy smile, his fangs fully out on display. “I’m friends with the owner.” 

He gets both hands on Jaebeom’s waist again, pulling the two of them close together. It’s not really dancing, and Jaebeom grinds against Mark until he can feel Mark’s lips against his neck again. Jaebeom can already feel his cock straining through his jeans when Mark bites into the skin of his neck. Mark doesn’t even feed, and lets the blood drip down his neck for everyone to see. 

Jaebeom feels like a sea of eyes are glued to him. There’s whispers, others on the dancefloor only a few feet away whispering something about Mark’s new bloodslut. He ignores it, feeling his cheeks flush and Mark runs his hands through his hair, knocking the cat ears he’d lazily placed on top of his head as a costume completely off. 

Mark pulls him in closer, and closer, until there’s a mix of blood and sweat dripping down Jaebeom’s neck. 

He doesn’t even know how long they dance for. Jaebeom feels woozy and the lights are too hot, blurring his sense of time. He just feels Mark’s teeth on his neck, and too many people watching. He’s basically grinding against Mark, feeling his own cock straining in his pants while the music only burns through his ears. 

The fun is stopped when the music gets shut down, and one of Mark’s vampire friends turns on all the lights in the club. It’s almost blinding and simulates daylight. One vampire sticks out from the crowd, and stands in front of the two of them while the rest of them clear a path and make their way out of the club. He’s wearing a red three-piece suit and only appears to be glaring at Mark. 

“Come with me,” he says, voice firm. “Both of you.” 

Mark only nods, and intertwines his fingers with Jaebeom’s. His hands feel a little sweaty, mostly from the heat of the club and still feeling dizzy every time Mark bit into his neck while they danced. The club looks starkly different now with the lights on, and Jaebeom tries to ignore the gaze from Mark’s friend. He leans on Mark for support, following behind him and the other vampire into the elevator. 

“I’m Jinyoung, by the way,” he introduces himself, and straightens his jacket. “I’m the one in charge around here.” 

“In charge?” Jaebeom asks. He assumes this is the one Mark told him about. The oldest vampire. The strongest one who was at the top of the hierarchy. 

“There are rules, and I’m afraid you and Mark have broken a lot of them,” Jinyoung answers. “We’re going to figure out what to do with _you_ ,” he smiles, and flashes his own fangs at Jaebeom. 

He only squeezes Mark’s hand, still feeling confused about the situation. Mark barely told him about his world— this entire place that existed and now there’s even more rules and Jaebeom’s head is starting to spin. He only feels grounded for a moment when the elevator stops, and opens up to a large living space. 

Mark only tugs Jaebeom along to follow behind Jinyoung. 

“You broke the rules,” Jinyoung repeats, and pushes past large, glass doors leading into his bedroom. 

Jaebeom was never under any impression that he broke any rules. Mark always assured him that he was fine. The both of them weren’t doing anything wrong, and Jaebeom isn’t so sure if these rules even matter at this point. 

“As if you’re not breaking your own fake and made up rules?” Mark scoffs. “We both know I can smell that dumb puppy of yours under that bed.” 

“Hey,” someone whines, and crawls out from under the bed. He’s not wearing a shirt, and the bell on his collar actually jingles when he moves. “I am _not_ a puppy.” 

The collar is tight around his neck, and Jaebeom can see the heavy silver chain laying on the floor next to the bed. 

“Wow,” Mark rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I’m terrified of the big bad werewolf, Jackson.” 

“Well, I’m going to get going before this gets, _whatever this is_ ,” Jackson removes the collar from around his neck and throws it onto the floor. “Don’t call me,” Jackson yells from over his shoulder as he walks out.

“I won’t,” Jinyoung says, tight lipped. “I have other plans.” 

“What plans?” Mark asks. “You’re not going to turn Jaebeom, and you’re not going to kill him either.” 

Jaebeom’s eyes only widen at that. He didn’t think of any other consequences, or the fact that Jinyoung might actually kill him, or the possibility of even turning. He never talked about it with Mark, and there was never a real reason for anyone to bring it up. 

“You’re forgetting who taught you how to play with your food,” Jinyoung straightens his jacket, and Mark squeezes Jaebeom’s hand one last time before he lets go. He can see his jaw clench, and Jaebeom tries to get him to relax. 

“Sit down, please,” Jinyoung says, and sits down on the bed. He pats the space next to him, as if he’s only inviting Jaebeom to sit with him. It was spacious, and Jaebeom only looks at Mark.

He’s a little slow and hesitant, but Mark rests his hand on his lower back, gently guiding him forward. He sits next to Jinyoung, and the space on the bed between them feels too small. He tries to scoot over a little, but Jinyoung stands up from the bed. 

He’s adjusting his sleeves, and shrugs off his suit jacket. He passes it off to Mark, who only dumps it onto the floor. 

“Hang it,” Jinyoung chides. 

Mark leaves the room to hang Jinyoung’s jacket, and Jaebeom folds his hands across his lap. 

“Your neck,” Jinyoung says, stepping forward. His knees are brushing against Jaebeom’s and his fingers are feather light against his skin. Jaebeom's open shirt still didn’t hide any of the bruises or marks left on his neck. “You really are a little bloodslut.” 

“Are you really going to turn me?” Jaebeom asks. He’s not nervous, but Jinyoung’s aura seems to overpower everything in the room. Mark finally comes back, only now he’s standing a few steps behind Jinyoung. 

“Let’s say we arrange a deal,” Jinyoung traces his finger along the puncture marks on Jaebeom’s neck, and presses his finger into them. It doesn’t hurt, but Jinyoung’s hands feel just as warm as Mark’s. 

“Who’s going to believe that you’re actually going to keep this deal?” Jaebeom says, and pushes Jinyoung’s hand away. There wasn’t even a deal. Jinyoung never gave him any options. From what he heard, Mark said it was either die or turn.

“I’m a man of my word,” Jinyoung smiles, and flashes his fangs. They’re more rounded than Mark’s, but still pretty. Jaebeom thinks about how Jinyoung must’ve looked when he turned Mark. Blood on his teeth, dripping down onto his lips. He glances back at Mark, who’s only giving him a silent nod. 

“He’s never broken a deal,” Mark says quietly. “Not unless someone lies or doesn’t hold up their end of it.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Jaebeom swallows. 

“Not a what,” Jinyoung says, and tilts his neck upward again. “I’d like a taste.” 

“How much?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Mark,” Jinyoung signals a hand for him to come over, and Mark steps forward. “Strip off his clothes.” 

Mark kneels in front of Jaebeom, and rests his hands against his thighs. His voice is low, but Jaebeom can still hear him. 

“You don’t have to,” Mark says quietly. 

“I want to,” Jaebeom tugs on the end of his shirt, and lifts it over his chest. 

Mark gets his hands around the waistband of Jaebeom’s pants, and gently pulls them off when he lifts up his hips. He’s left completely naked now, and Jaebeom didn’t realize how many times Mark had bitten into his skin. It’s mostly on his thighs, neck, and a few odd places on his chest. 

“Pretty,” Jinyoung hums, and traces his hand along the bite marks on Jaebeom’s thighs. He gently squeezes the flesh of his inner thigh, and Jaebeom trembles a little bit. “I’m not going to hurt you,” Jinyoung reassures him. 

“Mark—” Jaebeom starts. 

“Mm,” Jinyoung keeps his hand on Jaebeom’s thigh, and Mark looks up at him. “Mark, kneel right there.” 

Jaebeom breathes a little easier, since Mark’s favorite place to bite is Jaebeom’s thighs. Jinyoung’s hands aren’t as soft as Mark’s, and he gently squeezes Jaebeom’s thigh again. They’re both kneeling in front of him now, with their hands placed over his thighs. 

Jinyoung leans in first, his lips soft to the touch as they graze over the skin. He’s more of a tease than Mark is, slowly opening his lips and letting his fangs drag across Jaebeom’s skin. Mark does the same, leaning in just to press a soft kiss against his other thigh. 

“You really did pick a good one,” Jinyoung hums right against his skin. “Smells good. I bet he tastes good too.” 

He doesn’t even let Mark answer before he bites down hard on the flesh of Jaebeom’s thigh. Jinyoung’s rougher than Mark, letting his teeth sink in so deep and pulls at the skin when Jaebeom’s thigh twitches. When Jaebeom thinks he’s done, Jinyoung only goes again, biting onto the untouched part of his flesh while Mark sinks his teeth into him at the same time. It’s almost like the both of them are communicating silently, gnawing into the skin of his thighs while Jaebeom lets his head roll back. He thought Mark felt good, but this was even better. 

“God,” Jinyoung breathes out. “I see why you don’t want to turn him any time soon,” he hums right before biting into his flesh again. Mark only bites down harder, and Jaebeom whimpers. He’s tugging on Mark’s hair, pulling and pushing him down just so he’ll keep going. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whines. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, and Mark laps his tongue over the bite just before pressing his thumb into it. 

“What do you want, Jaebeom?” Mark asks. 

Jinyoung stops biting into his thigh to look at him for a moment, and Jaebeom can see the blood shining on his teeth too. He wants the both of them, just for right now, or else he won’t be able to think about anything else. 

“I want,” Jaebeom starts. “Both of you.” 

“We should give it to him, shouldn’t we?” Jinyoung asks, and mirrors Mark’s movements. It’s the same, how he runs his tongue over Jaebeom’s wound before pressing his fingers so hard into the skin that it hurts. Jaebeom wonders if he taught Mark that. 

“He’s a little spoiled,” Mark hums. “But I think tonight should be special.” 

Blood is dripping from both of their lips, and Jaebeom can’t stop looking. They’re close, and Mark wraps his hand around the base of Jaebeom’s half hard cock. He leans in, licking down the side of his cock while his mouth is still filled with blood. Only this time, Jinyoung joins in, focusing on the head of his cock while Mark goes down to his balls. 

There’s already a mix of blood and precome smearing down, and the both of them clean him up. Jaebeom lets a whimper escape from his lips when Jinyoung sinks his lips down slowly, and Mark just rests his head against Jaebeom’s thigh to watch. 

“He’s too small,” Mark says, and presses against his wound again. Jaebeom bucks his hips upward into Jinyoung’s mouth, but Mark holds him down. 

“It’s cute,” Jinyoung hums, and laps his tongue over slit. “Can’t even gag on it.” 

Mark opts to bite on his thigh again, and Jinyoung’s fangs are clean from his blood now. He only winces slightly when Mark tugs at his skin, and the blood starts to drip down his thighs again. Jinyoung has something else in mind, grazing his teeth against Jaebeom’s body and further up his chest now. 

“Your neck,” Jinyoung murmurs. “Where do you want me?” 

“Here,” Jaebeom turns, and it’s the bare side of his neck that Mark hasn’t bitten into. He prefers the left side, and Jaebeom’s right side is usually left bare. Jinyoung’s hands are on the other side of his neck, tracing the bruises that Mark left the other day. The pain is long gone, but Mark hasn’t stopped biting into his thigh, alternating between licking and digging his fingers into the flesh. 

“Maybe we’ll have to do this again,” Jinyoung says, and brings his lips up to the skin of his neck. There’s still dried blood on his lips, and Jaebeom can feel it. “You taste so much better than everyone else.” He blows a light puff of air against his neck, and sinks his teeth into him just as deep as he did with his thighs. Jaebeom’s instincts are telling him that he should run, but the pain radiating from his thighs and neck are too much to ignore. The pain that comes from the bite outweighs the pleasure, with no sense of balance in between. 

Mark cleans the wound on his thigh again, lapping up every trace of blood that he missed. Jaebeom can’t turn his head since Jinyoung’s hands are wrapped so tightly around his neck. Jinyoung’s basically gnawing away at his neck, and only stops when Mark pulls him off. 

“You don’t want to take too much,” Mark tells him. “Not yet, anyway.” 

“So what are we doing then?” Jinyoung asks. He doesn’t clean the wound, and Jaebeom can see the blood fresh in his mouth. “Repeat of 1904?” 

“1904 but better,” Mark’s fangs are dripping with blood, and he’s laying next to Jaebeom now. He places his hand under his chin, and Jaebeom opens his mouth just a little. “Spit in his mouth.” 

Jinyoung moves in close, hovering over Jaebeom’s mouth. He tugs on Jaebeom’s bottom lip, pushing his thumb against his tongue to get Jaebeom to open wider. He does, and a bit of blood drips from the corner of Jinyoung’s mouth and onto his face. 

Jinyoung doesn’t even wait another second before spitting into Jaebeom’s mouth, a combination of his blood and saliva that hits the back of Jaebeom’s throat. He doesn’t swallow, and Jinyoung pushes Jaebeom’s lip up. 

“Swallow for us,” Mark says, with his hand still resting under Jaebeom’s chin. 

He closes his mouth and swallows loudly. Jaebeom’s throat feels sore, and he feels like his heart might beat out of his chest. Jinyoung moves out of the way, and it’s Mark’s turn this time. His lips are anything but soft and sweet when they kiss, since his only purpose is to let Jaebeom taste the blood from his mouth. It’s always how it’s supposed to taste, because Mark is his. 

“Hands and knees,” Mark breathes right against his lips. “You can do that, right?” 

Jaebeom nods eagerly. 

Mark trails his hands down his body, wrapping gentle hands around his waist. He guides him, flipping Jaebeom onto his stomach. Mark moves, and finds his place on the bed right in front of Jaebeom. He inches forward, just so he can rest his head on Mark’s lap for a brief moment before Mark tugs on his hair to keep him up. 

“This is so much better than 1904,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebeom can feel him right behind him with his hands around his waist now. “Let’s get you nice and open, baby.” 

“Your neck,” Mark whispers, and traces his fingers against the fresh wound of Jinyoung’s bite. They’ve already teared into his flesh, and Mark smears the blood across his skin. He slowly drags his fingers up and across Jaebeom’s cheek, and slips them into his mouth. It’s just like the other night, when Mark asked him to clean his fingers. Jaebeom sucks down eagerly, and he doesn’t even notice when Jinyoung’s lube-slicked fingers are already putting pressure against his taint. 

He wishes Mark could bite him like this. He whines around his fingers, and Mark slowly draws them out of his mouth the same moment that Jinyoung pushes one finger in, only going knuckle deep past the rim. 

“He can take it,” Mark says, tracing his fingers along Jaebeom’s lips. “Give it to him.” 

“Pretty little bloodslut,” Jinyoung says, just before adding a second finger. “So easy, opening up from my fingers like this,” he hums. Jaebeom only wishes he could see, if Mark wasn’t insistent on holding Jaebeom’s neck close and pressing into his wound. The blood seeps out slowly, and he only looks at Mark again. 

“Seems like you need something in your mouth,” Mark’s pants were barely unzipped, and Jaebeom reaches a hand forward to help. ”I didn’t say you could touch, Jaebeom,” he tuts. 

“Please,” Jaebeom begs, trying to sound as pretty and airy as he can. Mark always gives him what he wants, and tonight was no exception. 

“Never seen someone beg so prettily,” Jinyoung works in a third finger, pushing them even deeper while he curls his fingers. Jaebeom whines, louder this time, and only watches as Mark strokes his cock in his hands. “Is he pretty when he cries, too?” 

“Always,” Mark hums, and drags the tip of his cock against Jaebeom’s cheek. “Open your mouth, baby.” 

Jaebeom’s tongue sticks out a little bit, and he can still taste his own blood in his mouth. It’s drying against his lips, and he licks his bottom lip. Mark drags it out, slapping his cock right against his cheek. He presses a finger into the puncture marks on his neck again, and drags his cock against his lips while Jaebeom whimpers out in pain. Jinyoung keeps fucking him with his fingers, going deep as far as he can go and pushes Jaebeom’s hips slightly, edging him forward. 

Mark finally lets Jaebeom get his mouth around him, pushing his cock deeper down his throat. He lets Jaebeom do most of the work, only keeping a hand firm against the wound on his neck just so he can keep on feeling the pain. 

“Good boy,” Mark croons. 

Jinyoung pulls his fingers out, and Jaebeom whimpers around Mark’s cock. He’s deep down his throat, and Mark holds him there. Jinyoung’s cock is laying right against his taint, and he waits before pushing in. 

“How does he like it?” Jinyoung asks, and slowly moves his hips. This is the first time he’s been really gentle all night, and it seems like Mark did learn from Jinyoung, because he’s also putting pressure on the open wounds on his thighs. 

“Just fuck him already,” Mark says, and pushes Jaebeom’s head further down his cock. 

He gags a little bit, and Jaebeom has to pull off just to catch his breath. There’s tears trailing down his face, and Mark only rubs the blood and tears back into his skin. He doesn’t take long to adjust back, letting the tip of Mark’s cock lay on his tongue while Jinyoung slams his hips into him. The force of it pushes Jaebeom back down, nearly gagging on Mark’s cock each time he pushes into Jaebeom. 

Jinyoung takes to it quickly. He goes deeper, and deeper, and Jaebeom has to stop himself from choking. There’s still a mess of blood and tears on his face, and Mark thrusts upwards into his mouth. He doesn’t gag this time, and Mark presses harder into his wound. Jinyoung does too, and the pain radiating through his body makes him feel more alive. He’s never felt so warm, with the red covering his skin and the both of them just taking whatever they want. He’s waiting for the bite again, just so he can taste his own blood hot against the both of their lips. 

He’s never been used like this, by two people so strong that they could kill him if they wanted too. He’s never been afraid of Mark, and he wasn’t even afraid now. Jaebeom can’t stop whimpering with his lips around Mark’s cock, and Jinyoung just fucks into him even harder the louder he gets. He’s still dizzy, feeling just as lightheaded as he did in the club. Everything is balanced again, pleasure and pain meeting right in the middle when Mark fucks into his mouth while digging his fingers into his wound. 

Jinyoung is more intense, going slower and deeper. On every push he makes sure that Jaebeom gags on Mark’s cock. He loves the sound of it, and Jaebeom can tell by the way he keeps digging his nails into the flesh of his thighs to make it hurt like he wants it. They keep pushing back into him, filling him completely while he cries out. The tears are hot on his face while Mark manages to open up his wound again, letting some of the blood slowly ooze down his neck. He can feel it dripping, and Jinyoung does the same with his thighs. 

Jaebeom thinks about the both of them; an entire past that he’ll never be able to be a part of. Jinyoung takes, and keeps taking, while Mark gives. He’s so dizzy, wondering how a simple taste can turn into something like this. Jinyoung is calculated with his movements, matching the pace every time Mark fucks back into his mouth. His entire body feels raw, and Jaebeom can’t stop himself from making noise. 

“So cute when he’s loud.” Jinyoung pushes forward again, hard, just to hear him gag again. Jaebeom doesn’t pull off this time, insistent on keeping Mark in his mouth while Jinyoung keeps fucking him through it. His own cock still remains untouched between his legs, and his thighs tremble when Jinyoung digs his fingers into his wound again. 

Mark smears the blood on his neck, letting it get messy. He’ll lick it up later, and Jaebeom only focuses on taking his cock deeper down his throat. He can only hear the lewd sound of it all, with Jaebeom’s spit dripping down his chin along with blood. Jinyoung’s pace only falters for a moment, and Jaebeom moves his hips back into him. 

“Eager,” Jinyoung hums. He stops pressing into Jaebeom’s thigh, and places a hand against his lower back. “Bet you’d love it if we both came inside you.” 

Jaebeom can barely mumble out a yes, bucking his hips backward while humming around Mark’s cock. He’s so desperate, and he wants more. He’s not complete this way. Blood alone isn’t enough. 

“Always so needy,” Mark says, and strokes his cheek. “Should we give it to you, baby?” 

Mark tugs on his hair, pulling Jaebeom off of his cock. He breathes out a _yes_ just before Mark slips his cock past his lips. He fucks back into his throat again, and Jinyoung matches his pace. They test his limits, seeing how far again he can go this time. Fingers digging into his wounds, blood dripping onto the sheets. He’s still high from the pain alone, waiting for the second time that they’ll both sink his teeth into him. It’s always better like this, and Jaebeom sobs when Jinyoung slams his hips against him one last time before coming inside him. Mark follows after, spilling hot right down his throat and Jaebeom can’t stop himself from swallowing it all. 

He’s breathless, and he lets his body go slack against the bed. He can’t even roll onto his back alone without Mark guiding him. His cock is hard and flushed against his stomach, and Jaebeom clings to Mark. He gets comfortable, letting Mark nuzzle his face into his neck while Jinyoung joins the two of them. 

“Together?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Yes,” Jaebeom says, his voice just above a whisper. His throat feels so raw, and the both of them place a soft kiss against both sides of his neck. 

“Together,” Mark hums, and they both bite into the flesh of his neck at the same time. 

It feels like they’re both gnawing into his flesh, and Jinyoung’s hand is around his cock while Mark pinches his nipple between his fingers. It feels like they just keep sinking their teeth even deeper, and he can feel the mess of tongues swiping across his wounds. Jinyoung bites down again, even greedier than before. He quickens his pace, and tightens his hand around Jaebeom’s cock. 

“Enough,” Mark says. 

“I can take it,” Jaebeom whimpers. “Please.” 

Jinyoung pulls back, and runs his tongue along the wound again. He doesn’t bleed, and Jinyoung only watches while Mark kisses him first. The blood is just as hot against his tongue, and Jaebeom can only whimper into his mouth when he finally comes, spilling all over Jinyoung’s hand. 

He holds in his breath when Jinyoung takes him next, licking into his mouth just so Jaebeom can taste himself. It’s just as good, and just as raw when he feels the both of them keep pressing into his wounds as if they’re trying to tear him open again. 

Jaebeom whimpers into his mouth, and Jinyoung pulls back to hover over his lips. There’s still a trace of blood on his fangs, and he only stares down at Jaebeom’s mouth. 

“Done deal,” he smiles, still showing Jaebeom his fangs. “You get to stay human and live another day.” 

“I—” Jaebeom starts, but Jinyoung only moves down to lap his tongue over his wounds again. 

“You two lovebirds can clean up,” Jinyoung hums right against his neck. “And I’ll be waiting here if you ever want to come back.” 

“If that’s what he wants,” Mark takes his time, cleaning all of Jaebeom’s wounds just as carefully as he did the other night. “Then he can have it.”  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
